To Kill His Blind Spot
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: Unfortunately, Racchi feels something not good. He feels some deathly-news comes to him. In other place, some people wants to know more about Racchi, what is the something he feels about?
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Mengingat Author nggak buat MOUM Season 2 buat Februari mendatang, Author mau bikin yang ada di dalam hati Author ajah. Dari beberapa tahun yang lalu (Cailah), Author udah memendam ide ini, namun belum keluar juga. Dan, inilah Fanfiction special dari Author sekalian untuk readers. _Don't forget to review, readers._

Title : To Kill His Blind Spot

Summary : Unfortunately, Racchi feels something not good. He feels some deathly-news comes to him. In other place, some people wants to know more about Racchi, what is the something he feels about?

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Warning : OC, Racchi's POV, Spoilers, Unknowed Phrase, and some bad tragedies.

Racchi Dolgatari Presents

A Rune Factory 4 Fanfiction

"To Kill His Blind Spot"

Chapter I. Distortion

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa tidak enak dengan pengaruh _Sapphire of Spirit_ yang mengurung dirinya di mata kananku.

Waktu itu, aku merasa ada yang nggak beres. Karena mata kananku yang hanya bisa muncul jika kekuatan itu di-_release_, (Atau dibaca, buta sebelah kanan), sekarang mata yang satunya lagi sering kurasakan nyut-nyutan, atau bahkan, aku bisa mengasumsikan bahwa sebentar lagi aku buta total.

Penggalauan itu aku sampaikan ke semua orang di Selphia, bahkan aku mengonsultasikan pula Ventuswill, dan juga beberapa adik-adikku (baca: OC Author yang lain.) yang sebenarnya sangat perhatian kepadaku.

Sewaktu aku membicarakan ini ke ahlinya, yang ada cuma beberapa kata yang sering aku dengar ketika aku menggalaukan masalah ini.

"Mungkin hanya pengaruh kekuatan. Mungkin juga… Mana ada kekuatan besar seperti itu tanpa resiko?" Kata Ventuswill.

"Kalau resiko sih, dari awal juga ada. Ketika aku pertama kali memiliki kekuatan ini, mata kananku hilang, kan." Kataku lesu.

Namun, semakin hari, aku semakin terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku hampir bisa mengabaikan penyakit-penyakit itu. Hingga pada suatu hari…

"Jadi, masih sakit-sakitan nih, Racch?" Tanya Lest dengan pandangan nestapa-nya.

"Ah, udah bisa dicuekin." Kataku sangat santai, mengingat pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang dahsyat di mataku ini.

"Santai amat." Kata Kiel singkat.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Mataku, bahkan badanku sedang merasa tidak enak. Makanya, aku izin pulang duluan. Seperti yang bisa diduga, Kiel dan Lest curiga apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

"Nggak kayak biasanya." Gumam Lest.

"Nggak kayak biasanya gimana?" Tanya Kiel balik.

"Yah soalnya... Kayaknya efek luar biasanya baru datang mengucapkan halo."

Setelah merebahkan diri di atas kasurku, aku mulai merasa makin tidak nyaman, serasa mendekati kematian. Semua anggota tubuhku, semuanya mati rasa. Aku nggak bisa bergerak bebas, dan ini menegaskanku supaya aku tidak ke mana-mana dan diam di sini hingga pengaruhnya selesai.

"Maaf, aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintu." Kata Dolce tiba-tiba.

"Hyaaah!" Teriakku. Bahkan, di adegan ini sudah jelas aku kehilangan kewaspadaan.

"Nggak kayak biasanya, Racchan, biasanya aku yang selalu kaget karenamu!" Kata Pico datang lari-larian.

"Uh... Kalian... Mau apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kudengar dari Lest, katanya kamu merasa nggak enak badan, jadi aku ke sini bawakan sesuatu..." Jelas Dolce. Di sebelah kasur, terlihat jelas Pico yang asyik main boneka.

"Obat?"

"Lha, katanya kamu nggak suka obat."

Hening.

"Aku sih, cuma bawakan makan siang untukmu." Kata Dolce menyerahkan bungkusan kepadaku.

"Ah, _arigatou._" Kataku berusaha mengambil. Karena tidak bisa mengambilnya, aku justru memutuskan untuk jujur, "Dolce, aku sedang mati rasa."

"Huh?"

"Seluruh tubuhku. Sakit."

"Kenapa sakit?"

"Kayaknya, karena pengaruh kekuatanku, deh. Kemarin-kemarin, mata kananku nyeri..."

"Kenapa... Menuduhkan kekuatanmu?"

"Soalnya, mana mungkin kekuatan sebesar ini tanpa resiko." Jawabku lugu.

"Hmmm... Kenapa kamu tidak mengasumsikan hal-hal yang lain?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Selain karena pengaruh kekuatan. Ada, mungkin, hal-hal yang mempengaruhi penyebab kamu jadi mati rasa begini, selain karena pengaruh kekuatan itu." Jelas Dolce.

Perkataan Dolce justru sangat aneh bagiku, namun hal itu menimbulkan keinginan untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengingat aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, jadi aku membutuhkan bantuan seseorang... Walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang penting juga, sih.

"Aku bisa bantu, kok." Kata Dolce mantap.

"Aku juga, _nii-san!_" Kata Pico juga.

"Kalian... Terima kasih ya... Mau membantuku bahkan untuk hal yang sejauh itu.."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Dolce.

Hal yang terlintas berikutnya adalah, bagaimana kami bisa mengetahui kenyataannya?

(Lest's Side)

Justru karena rasa solidaritas yang terlalu tinggi, Lest membantu dengan cara mencari tahu tentang _Gems of Spirit_... Yang di mana-manapun kalian nggak bakal tahu asal-usulnya. Sudah hampir berhari-hari Lest mencarinya, namun belum menemukan satu petunjuk apapun. Mengingat komplitnya buku koleksi Zone, pasti akan ada salah satu tentang _Gems of Spirit _di salah satu bukunya. Tapi, ya... Perlu koneksi denganku untuk memanggilnya.

Tanpa kuperhitungkan, Reva ternyata melihat bagaimana Lest mencari hingga titik terkecil. Karena Reva salut pada perilaku Lest yang terkesan rela membantu sahabatnya, Reva menjatuhkan hasil cetak dari buku Zone tentang _Gems of Spirit _ke dunia ini. Dan saat detik itu, _Gems of Spirit _bukan lagi misteri bagi beberapa orang. Untungnya sih, Reva menjatuhkan buku itu ke tempat yang sulit diraih tempatnya: Di langit di atas _Rune Prana _paling atas.

Lalu, bagaimana orang-orang mengambilnya?

Justru karena pengaruh kekuatan di _Rune Prana _yang sangat tinggi, buku itu bisa tergerak sendiri dan jatuh ke dasar. Dan, coba tebak siapa yang menemukannya pertama kali: Si kutu buku, Kiel.

Mendengar berita bahwa Lest sedang mencari tahu tentang _Gems of Spirit, _spontan Kiel langsung datang mengunjungi Lest, dan juga ingin membacanya bersama. Berhubung Lest juga sedang menunggu harapan di rumahnya, Kiel langsung pergi ke rumah Lest. Dengan harapan setebal 350 lembar.

"LEEEEEEEESSSST!"

Mendengar kalau Kiel yang berteriak, Lest yang awalnya _hopeless, _justru menjadi takut.

"Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu~!"

Justru Lest semakin curiga, dia makin ketakutan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Ayo, bukakan pintu untukkuuuu!"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Teriak Lest nggak kuat lagi. Dia menyiapkan sebuah _toy hammer _di pegangan dan dia berdiri di balik pintu. Jadi, kalau Kiel membuka pintu dan masuk...

Sproing!

"Auw!"

Payah kamu Kiel, masa gitu aja menderih?

"Mau apa kamu, hah?" Tanya Lest tak acuh.

"Kamu kenapa mukul aku pas aku masuk?"

Hening.

"Udahlah, yang paling penting, aku bawa ini nih." Kata Kiel sambil menyodorkan buku _Gems of Spirit _itu.

"Buku apaan, nih?"

"Tentang _Gems of Spirit. _Belum aku baca, kita baca bersama, yuk." Kata Kiel tanpa curiga.

Mendengar kata _Gems of Spirit, _Lest langsung terkesiap dan mengajak Kiel baik-baik.

"Oke, kita baca yuk. Ah, sekalian kita ngemil _cookies _bareng yuk."

"Ayok"

Dan, kini mereka berdua membaca buku itu sambil sesekali mengunyah biskuit yang dibuat Lest dan sesekali mencelupkannya ke dalam gelas berisi susu. Kadang, mereka kebingungan membaca tulisannya. Memangnya, kalian tahu bagaimana tulisan dari buku-buku zaman dulu?

"Argh, ini artinya apaan sih.." Kata Lest setengah putus asa. Namun, dengan insting _Earthmate_-nya dia berkata kepada Kiel, "Hey, Kiel, ini tulisannya dibaca apa sih."

"Lha." Kata Kiel bengong. "Berarti dari tadi sebenarnya kamu nggak ngerti apa-apa?!"

"Iya." Kata Lest kalem.

Hening.

Mungkin, ini menjadi kesalahan besar Kiel, mengajak membaca buku langka kepada orang yang salah: Lest.

Namun, Kiel masih bisa bersabar dan berkata, "Sudahlah, biar aku bacakan."

"Oh, oke."

"Di sini dikatakan, _apabila orang yang memiliki salah satu dari Gems of Spirit, yang lama-kelamaan akan mengalami kesakitan atau penyakit, kemungkinan besar bukan karena pengaruh kekuatan, namun karena dirinya sendiri yang menggerogoti tubuhnya sendiri._"

"Kalau begitu," kata Lest dengan penjedaan. "Racchi sakit bukan karena pengaruh kekuatannya dong?"

"Iya. Tapi, kalau pun kenyataannya begitu, apa maksudnya kalimat 'dirinya sendiri yang menggerogoti tubuhnya sendiri?'" Tanya Kiel.

"Sampai saat ini, aku bingung."

Hening.

"Coba lanjutin bacanya." Kata Lest.

"_Lalu, dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, akan terjadi distorsi kepada tubuh orang tersebut. Dan distorsi itu menyebabkan pengaruhnya sampai ke dunia ini._"

"Hah?!"

Makhluk mana yang nggak kenal distorsi, berarti belum pernah merasakan penderitaan luar biasa. Biasanya ini berkaitan dengan ektensialisme, dan kalau dikatakan secara kasar... Keberadaannya akan bermasalah dan membawa pengaruh 'penyakit' itu sampai ke dunia luar. Jelas, kalau dibiarkan dunia ini akan cepat hancur dan menimbulkan 'distorsi universal...'

"Ini... Bahaya Lest!"

"Tapi... Harus ada cara gimana biar distorsi itu bisa dihilangkan..."

"Biar kulanjutkan." Kata Kiel berusaha untuk tenang. "_Satu-satunya cara untuk melenyapkan distorsi adalah membunuh orang tersebut, dan menariknya ke dunia kegelapan Abbys._"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Lest yang awalnya memohon supaya Racchi selamat, kini hanya berharap setengah mati mencari cara menghilangkan distorsi yang buku itu bilang.

"Kau mau ke mana, Lest?" Tanya Kiel ketika melihat Lest dengan muka gelapnya berjalan ke luar.

"Aku..." Kata Lest canggung. "Bukan urusanmu." Dan dia pun pergi.

"Hey, tunggu!" Kata Kiel sesegera mungkin menemui Lest lagi. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Aku hanya nggak mau dunia ini hancur!"

"Tapi Lest, mengorbankan teman untuk masalah sendiri adalaha hina, Lest."

"Ini masalah besar, idiot."

"Tapi kamu nggak bisa pergi senaif itu untuk membunuh seseorang!"

"Kalau dibandingkanku... Kamu yang lebih naif."

"Aku bisa berubah dan menjadi orang yang penting bagi orang lain, bagimu, dan bagi yang lainnya, Lest."

"Sekarang, lepaskan aku. Atau kuhajar kau dengan pedang ini."

Kiel yang harus rela membiarnya pergi, akhirnya menyuruhnya berbuat sesuka hatinya, dan kembali ke rumahnya tanpa curiga. Sementara Lest tidak tahu kalau _Gems of Spirit _bukan penyebab dari semua ini.

(Back to Racchi's Side)

"Auuw.." Keluhku.

"Kenapa lagi, Racchan?" Tanya Pico polos.

"Mataku. Dua-duanya. Sakit."

"Mau pakai es?" Tawar Dolce.

"... Kayaknya itu ide yang nggak bagus, deh."

Hening.

Selama aku tiduran di sini, aku tidak bisa tahu keadaan dunia luar. Di sana, Lest dan Kiel sudah mengetahui tentang _Gems of Spirit, _namun masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Mungkin, aku hanya seorang monster yang tidak diketahui spesiesnya dan tidak tahu ingatannya.

"Hey, Dolce." Kataku membuka percakapan. "Kau masih ingat ketika kau melihat ingatanmu?"

"Ah.." Kata Dolce ragu. "Aku ingat semuanya, namun aku masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, dan aku... Um... Aku nggak mau membahasnya..."

"Tak apa-apa kok." Kataku pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun."

"Huh?" Mungkin, Dolce bingung sama _the one_-nya ini. "Maksudmu..?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, Dolce."

Hening.

Dolce sudah menampilkan wajah tidak percayanya kepada _the one_-nya.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Padahal melupakan ingatanku bukanlah sebuah keinginanku."

"Apa mungkin... Ada orang di balik semua itu?"

"Uh... Mungkin."

Selama aku masih tiduran di atas kasur, dan masih mengenakan pakaian _casual_-ku, aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Bukan sebuah keberuntungan lagi, malah. Dolce menatapku nanar.

"Semoga saja aku akan baik-baik saja.." Gumamku.

"... Semoga." Kata Dolce sambil mendekap tangan kananku.

Apakah akan secepat itu keinginan Racchi terkabulkan? Oh, tidak.

Lest justru membuat kesalahan terbesar yang merugikan dirinya sendiri, dia menghasut orang-orang. Sialan, ini justru akan menimbulkan kericuhan dan kehancuran dunia secara instan! Dari mulai Vishnal yang polos dan gampang percaya, sampai pengatur di Selphia ini: Ventuswill.

"Memangnya kau tau banyak tentang Racchi, Lest?" Tanya Ventuswill waktu itu.

"Tentu! Aku mengetahui semuanya! Aku tau kalau dia sebenarnya adalah penghancur dunia!"

"... Kenapa, kau tidak membunuhnya kalau begitu?"

"Awalnya aku begitu.. Tapi.. Kalau Racchi lenyap akan ada keresahan oleh adik-adiknya.. Atau mungkin Dolce..."

"Kalau begitu," Kata Ventuswill, sambil berdehem dulu sebentar, "Kalau kamu bunuh Racchi sekarang, kau akan melukai orang yang menganggap Racchi itu penting-"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Orang itu adalah.. Penghancur... Penghancur dunia ini! Aku harus melenyapkan distorsi dunia ini-"

"Tunggu dulu." Kata Ventuswill memberi efek pemberhentian. "Kau bilang distorsi? Memangnya apa hubungan Racchi ,mati dengan distorsi... Distorsi universal? Terus, kalau kau bunuh dia, kau akan melukai orang-orang yang menganggapnya penting, dong..."

"Tidak! Kau salah! Kau salah! Kau salah! Orang itu adalah musuh... Adalah musuh!" Bentak Lest. "Dia adalah orang yang membuat semua orang akan tersiksa... Tersiksa!"

"Lest! Siapa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?!" Bentak Ventuswill. "Kalau kau beranggapan seperti itu, coba bunuh aku! Aku sangat disayangi oleh Frey! Dan kita coba dengan segala macam teorimu! Ayo... Coba bunuh aku!"

Hening mencengangkan.

Lest masih diam terbeku. Ventuswill masih memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Lest..." Kata Ventuswill memberatkan suaranya. "Coba kau lakukan hal yang tidak merugikan orang lain.."

"..." Lest masih terdiam.

"Sudah cukup, Lest. Buang sifat manjamu itu!" Kata Ventuswill tegas. "Atau tidak, kau akan benar-benar melukai orang yang kamu cinta.."

Namun Lest masih diam. Ventuswill yang dari tadi sebal terhadap Lest pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Dan kini, Lest sendirian. Bersama dalam kegelapan dan sisi jahat yang menunggu dirinya.

"Kalau memang begitu, Ventuswill." Gumam Lest, yang rupanya masih bisa didengar Ventuswill. "Aku tak segan lagi membunuh orang yang kusayangi.."

Dan dia langsung pergi.

Sementara itu, pasti akan lebih banyak lagi tragedi mengenaskan pasca kebangkitan sisi gelap Lest kali ini...

To Be Continued

(Karena ceritanya bakal dibuat serius, jadi maaf kalau nggak ada review after story-nya ya. Gomen!)


	2. To Kill His Blind Spot: Detention

A/n : Wah, di hari H-14 ini udah mau chapter 2. Padahal masih banyaaaak! Dan nggak kerasa 2 minggu lagi ultah Author dan deadline publishing nih Fict! Argh, I must hardwoking more! *alay* Oke, ehm, untuk chapter 2 ini, Author bakal ngadain karakter lain yang kenyataannya menimbulkan kebingungan readers, dan juga sebenarnya ini chapter inti... Menurut Author. Oke, enjoy aja, Minna-san!

Chapter II. Detention

Akhirnya, penghujung hari yang menyakitkan ini.

Hari sudah malam, dan aku masih merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi ke dapur hanya sekedar untuk membuat secangkir _Hot Milk _dan pergi untuk mengganti baju yang kukenakan dengan _PJs_-ku. Aku hanya bisa di sini, menunggu kesempatan di sela-sela kesempitan ini. Aku harus tetap bertahan, aku tahu itu.

"Racchan, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!" Sorak Pico.

"Iya, kucoba." Kataku masih lesu.

"Bisa senang menjagamu untuk sehari ini, tapi sayang kami harus pulang. Maaf ya, Racchi..." Kata Dolce sebelum pamit.

"Tak apa, sebuah rasa syukur kalian bisa menjagaku untuk satu hari ini saja."

"Kita pamit dulu, _sayounara. _Pintunya akan kukunci." Kata Dolce mengambil salah satu kunci cadangan rumahku.

"Iya, _sayounara._" Kataku dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi. "Mmmmh..."

Kukira, karena aku sudah tidak ada pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan lagi, dan berhubung aku sudah sangat ngantuk, aku pun tidur... Tanpa segelas _Hot Milk. _Tanpa _PJs. _Kuharap, besok aku bisa membaik... Uh, selamat malam, dunia...

(Lest's Side, Still at Night)

Tampaknya Lest masih sedikit agak bingung dan marah. Malam itu dia tidak bisa apa-apa, berhubung dia sendiri yang berada di rumah. Masih memikirkan bagaimana Racchi mati dan melenyapkan distorsi, atau memikirkan bagaimana Racchi selamat dan melenyapkan distorsi, juga mengamankan orang-orang yang sayang kepada Racchi. Namun, kegelapan masih menggerogoti tubuh Lest. Dia justru berpikiran negatif...

Seseorang datang kepada Lest malam itu.

"Permisi."

"Siapa?" Tanya Lest tak acuh.

"Ini, Frey, masa kamu gak kenal suaraku?"

"Masuk."

"Ih!"

Setelah Frey masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dia menceritakan sesuatu kepada Lest.

"Aku dengar kamu menghasut orang-orang untuk membunuh Racchi. Iya, kan?" Tanya Frey _to the point._

"... Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu."

Hening.

"... Karena aku... Mengetahui kalau dia bisa menciptakan distorsi."

"... Memangnya kamu nggak bisa mendengar apapun kata Venti, ya?"

"Kamu menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Venti yang cerita."

Hening lagi.

"Kamu tuh, memangnya apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu kalau membunuh Racchi bisa melenyapkan distorsi?" Lanjut Frey.

"Memangnya otak milikku dan otakmu, mana yang lebih baik?"

"Kupikir lebih baik apabila otakmu dibersihkan dari segala pengaruh ini."

"Hmph." Kata Lest mendengus.

"Kamu masih belum mengerti tentang konsep orang yang kamu sayangi?"

".. Huh..."

"Coba deh sesekali kamu peka aja, atau paling nggak kamu bersahabat gitu, sama orang-orang. Kamu malah menghasut orang-orang. Untung, nggak banyak yang percaya sama kamu. Walau sebenarnya, perselisihan antar umat manusia bisa menyebabkan lebih parah dari distorsi universal..."

"..." Sementara Frey banyak bicara, Lest masih diam saja.

"Selama kamu memiliki hati nurani dan jiwa _Earthmate_-mu." Kata Frey memberi efek penjedaan. "Kamu nggak bakal kayak gini."

"Aku nggak punya rasa kepercayaan kepadamu sejak awal kamu masuk rumah ini." Kata Lest angkuh. Frey menggamparnya.

"Lest..." Kata Frey sedikit menangis. "Kalau kamu nggak punya rasa percaya denganku lagi, aku juga begitu!"

"Siapa yang peduli denganmu?"

"Kupikir masih ada orang yang lebih sayang dan peduli denganku ketimbang dirimu! Aku keluar dari sini!" Kata Frey sambil setengah menangis. Dia pergi begitu saja, dengan luka di hati, dengan gelimang air mata yang terus mengalir dengan membawa kepedihan...

Benar saja, Frey terduduk di depan pintu rumah Lest dan menangis begitu saja. Sayang, pemilik rumahnya tidak bisa mendengar tangisannya dan tidak bisa mendengar teriakan hatinya, Lest sudah terlalu banyak ditutupi kegelapan. Yang justru berakhir dengan melukai orang lain, bahkan seorang gadis.

Semakin lama ditutupi kegelapan, Lest lebih menjadi tak acuh, dan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih gelap. Sayang, menurut Frey dia sudah tidak bisa lebih gelap lagi. Hatinya terlalu gelap sehingga tidak bisa menerima kegelapan lagi.

(Back to Racchi's Side, at Morning)

Um...?

Entah kenapa, badanku terasa segar sekali. Tampaknya aku sudah bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Oh, aku sangat bersyukur sekali pagi itu.

Namun, kenapa aku melihat kegelapan di mana-mana?

Oh, tidak. Aku buta total.

Untuk penderitaan terakhir di mataku, ini dia. Aku sudah buta sebelah kanan, dan harus ditutupi lagi dengan yang satunya lagi. Tidak, aku buta total. Aku putus asa. Aku ingin melihat cahaya harapan, namun yang kulihat hanya kegelapan di mana-mana.

Hampir menangis, namun untung aku sudah terbiasa dengan butaku dulu. Jadi, tidak terlalu berat bagiku. Aku terlihat seperti orang normal pada umumnya, namun kenyataannya aku buta.

Bersegera untuk keluar, dan juga membuat diriku terlihat normal, aku beranjak ke pintu depan. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku juga membawa tongkat yang di dalamnya ada sebuah pedang. Lalu, memutar knob pintu depan rumahku secara perlahan.

Terkunci?

Ah, dasar Racchi, aku lupa membawa kunci. Dan, aku memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kuncinya. Kuputar, lalu pintu terbuka. Sebuah keputusasaan tidak bisa melihat hari yang suasananya cerah, namun aku masih bisa melihat cahaya harapan di sini. Berhubung aku tahu jalan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Dolce, setidaknya mengabarkan berita baik... Ya, berita baik ini kepadanya.

Aku butuh 3 menit lebih lama ketimbang biasanya untuk pergi ke rumah Dolce, dan ketika aku membuka pintu klinik...

"Oh, Racchi-kun!" Sapa seseorang, yang suaranya... Sepertinya dia Jones.

"Oh, Jones-san! Pagi!"

"Pagi." Jawabnya berat.

"Anakmu ada?"

"Kami belum punya anak, Racchi."

"Anak angkatmu."

"Nah, kalau itu masih tidur. Oh, sekarang gimana? Sudah baikan?"

Dengan senyum licik menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku berkata, "Iya, syukur sudah baikan."

"Wah, syukurlah." Kata Jones agak ceria. "Kupanggilkan Dolce, ya."

"Silakan, Jones-san."

"Mau ikut sarapan bareng?"

Aku memang lupa sarapan pagi tadi, namun aku menolaknya, "Ah, nggak usah deh. Makasih."

Setelah itu, Jones pergi memanggil Dolce bangun dan aku mencari tempat duduk. Agak aneh aja, biasanya aku hafal jalan, tapi aku nggak punya ingatan fotografis isi klinik ini. Apa harus tidur di kasur pasien sebagai orang yang baru divonis buta?

Dua menit berlalu, sangat cepat Jones membujuk anak angkatnya untuk menemuiku. Sekitar dari arah jam 2, aku mendengar sesuatu.

"RACCCHAAAAAN!"

Gedubrak gubrak brak.

Karena sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi, aku jadi kurang siap menghindar atau paling nggak menahan serangan Pico itu. Aku terjatuh.

"Uh..."

"Racchan sudah baikan?!" Kata Pico _excited._

"Uh, iya.."

"Ya, syukurlah..." Kalau ini, pasti suara Dolce.

Aku bangkit dari jatuhku dan berdiri, dan tersenyum. Aku yakin, Dolce juga pasti sedang tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar seseorang masuk ke dalam klinik.

"Ah, Lest!" Sapa Jones.

"Lest! Ke mana aja.. Duh, maaf waktu itu aku nggak bisa ngelanjutin ngobrol-"

"Ikut aku, Racchi." Kata Lest tanpa basa-basi.

"Lah, ke mana?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja aku!" Bentak Lest dan dia langsung menarik tanganku ke luar.

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga tiba di suatu tempat yang terlihat gelap dan aku bisa merasakan... Pengaruh _Sapphire of Spirit _di sini kuat banget. Jangan-jangan... Ini _Gems of Spirit Temple?! _Kenapa aku dan Lest bisa ke sini?

Setelah beberapa detik, aku merasakan aku sudah diikat di sebuah tiang, atau mungkin _Sapphire of Spirit Shard, _bongkahan _Sapphire _yang digunakan melindungi _Sapphire of Spirit._

"Lest! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriakku.

"Sudahlah, kau. Diam saja."

Aku pun diam dan membiarkannya bicara.

"Nah, aku akan melenyapkan distorsi di dunia ini dengan membunuh anak ini!"

Hm? Apa dia bicara dengan orang banyak? Dan apa maksudnya.. Dia ingin membunuhku?

"Ah, di situ kalian! Racchi! Lest!" Teriak kata... Dolce? Hah, kenapa dia bisa di sini?

"Dolce?!" Kata Lest kaget.

"Apa yang kau akan perbuat, Lest?!"

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

"Membunuh Racchi?! Tapi kenapa?!"

"Kau tidak harus mengetahui alasannya! Dan sekarang, aku akan membuatnya mati!"

"Tidak!"

Sementara mereka bertengkar, aku masih menunggu ajal. Sementara aku tidak precaya secepat ini... Setelah itu aku dengar suara yang dekat sekali, atau malah ini adalah diriku sendiri...

_Hey, Racchi, ayo katakan kepada mereka kenyataannya, tegaskan kepada mereka siapa sebenarnya kau ini, dan jelaskan kepada mereka kebenarannya!_

Uh, aku masih bingung, siapa yang berkata seperti ini kepadaku? Lalu aku berkata kepadanya, "Siapa ini?"

_Aku adalah belahan jiwamu. Fragmen jiwamu... Ayo cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan barusan!_

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa! Aku sangat terdesak!"

"Ya, kubunuh saja sesegera mungkin!" Kata Lest.

"Jangan! Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya begitu saja!" Teriak Dolce.

"Duh, apa yang harus kuperbuat..." Pikirku.

Ada hening antara aku dan yang katanya fragmen jiwaku.

_... Apa boleh buat. Minggir sedikit!_

Pedang Lest sudah hampir menikamku, namun...

Cring!

"!"

"Racchi..!"

"Jangan menyentuhku, Lest!" Kataku dikendalikan sendiri. Aku menahan pedangnya.

... Huh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku bisa melihat lagi? Kenapa aku dikendalikan? Dan kenapa aku berada di dunia lain... Dan siapa di depanku?

"Argh!" Kata Lest setelah aku menendangnya jatuh. Aku melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tanganku yang satunya lagi.

"Racchi?" Kata Dolce heran.

"Tolong dengarkan, kalian semua. Lest, terutama." Kataku memecahkan keributan.

"Uh..." Gumam Lest sambil menahan sakit.

"Biar kujelaskan kesalahan kalian... Kalian tidak bisa melenyapkan distorsi hanya dengan membunuh anak ini! Kalau kalian beranggap begitu, kalian tidak bisa bayangkan berapa orang yang akan terluka!" Jelasku, masih dikendalikan.

"Kau ini siapa?!" Tanya Lest geram.

"Aku... Fragmen jiwa dan ingatan tentang Racchi Dolgatari..." Kataku sendiri memberi efek jeda. "Tentang Racchi Dolgatari yang lain!"

"!" Jelas terlihat wajah Lest dan Dolce yang kaget, dan bingung. Aku sendiri juga bingung, apa maksudnya... Racchi Dolgatari yang lain? Ini aku! Hanyalah aku!

"Tolong hal itu jangan dibahas dulu. Biar awalnya kujelaskan..." Kata 'dia' lagi memberi efek jeda. "Membunuh anak ini akan menimbulkan distorsi universal secara instan."

"!" Terlihat semua wajah di sana kaget.

"Alasannya adalah pemilik _Gems of Spirit, _apabila dia mati, justru membutuhkan ahli waris yang sah. Dan, royalti yang tidak memiliki kontraktor akan melakukan penghancuran diri sendiri!"

Semuanya masih khusyuk mendengar 'diriku' berbicara di depan umum.

"Belum lagi, ini _Sapphire of Spirit, _Uh... Aku tidak bisa bayangkan seberapa parahnya kehancuran dunia nanti!" Katanya masih tegas. "Oleh karena itu, lindungi tubuh Racchi Dolgatari ini! Bagi kalian semua... Ini tugas penting!"

Beberapa orang menunduk dan disusul yang lain. Namun, Lest yang dari tadi tertunduk bangkit, dan mencekikku.

"Sebenarnya... Kau ini siapa?!" Tanya Lest _to the point._

"Aku ini, Racchi Dolgatari, namun fragmen jiwanya, fragmen tentang dia..."

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya, tolong jangan katakan Dolce... Tolong jaga anak ini baik-baik, ya..." Katanya, dan aku 'tersadar' kembali. Badanku jatuh, dan aku perlu beberapa menit untuk bangkit kembali.

Kesan pertama setelah aku tersadar, adalah: aku masih buta total.

Namun, aku masih bisa membuat kontak dengan 'pengendali' tadi, jadi aku punya waktu untuk menanyakannya.

"Hey! Kau ini siapa!?" Tanyaku kepadanya yang semakin menjauh. Dia datang kembali ke padaku.

"Hey, Racchi, suatu saat aku pasti akan memberi tahu segalanya, tentang aku, tentang dirimu..."

"Tapi, aku tak punya waktu lebih lama lagi! Jelaskan kepadaku!"

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah sapa mereka, sapa nama mereka. Aku akan segera menjelaskan hal-hal kepadamu lagi!"

"Tapi-"

"Sampai jumpa, ya."

"Tidak!"

Dan kemudian, aku tersadar kembali.

Hal ini justru menghambatku, bukannya merasa lega karena aku tidak jadi mati, namun menghambatku untuk mengetahui kenyataan tentangku. Aku menggigit jariku saat itu.

"Uh..."

"Racchi! Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar..." Kata Dolce. Tetap. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Dolce? Lest... Mana?"

"Dia sudah pergi... Entah kenapa..."

"Di mana kita?"

"Kita masih di _Gems of Spirit Temple..._"

Setelah itu, aku pun mengajaknya keluar dari sini, dan izin pulang duluan.

Di kamar, aku hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi, dan merebahkan diri sampai aku tertidur padahal itu masih siang hari.

Sementara aku baru menyadari, kalau dari awal aku sudah menyadari kalau aku diberi pesan kematian, namun entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang...

(Lest's Side)

Di sini acaranya cukup simpel. Lest hanya mencari tahu tentang kelemahan Racchi. Setelah mendapat informasi dari seekor burung bicara, katanya Racchi lemah terhadap 'ketidak percayaan, keputusasaan, dan ketidak setiaan.' Hmmm... Apa itu benar? Lalu bagaimana Lest selanjutnya?

(Next Morning, Still Racchi's Side)

"Pagi..."

Aku meraba-raba sekitar. Loh, kenapa aku tertidur di atas lantai.. batu? Aku tak mungkin di kamar, soalnya lantai kamarku bukan batu seperti ini. Aku pasti dipindahkan. Dan juga, aku merasakan ada ukiran-ukiran, aku terus raba, hingga aku baru menyadari: Aku di penjara _Gems of Spirit Temple._

Kenapa aku bisa di sini? Apa seseorang memindahkanku sebelumnya?

Aku berlari keluar dari sini, namun, sebelum aku menemui pintu keluar, aku sudah merasakan di depanku ada _Sapphire of Spirit Shard. _Ini sama dengan seperti yang waktu itu. Aku merasakan hawa dan mendengar suara Dolce samar-samar...

"Ah! Dolce!" Kataku girang.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, aku seperti dikepung orang-orang dengan senjata, yang terlihat seperti menahan seorang sandera. Ada apa lagi, ini?

"Racchi.." Kata Dolce samar-samar.

"Ada apa ini, Dolce?"

"... Maaf, kami semua tidak bisa percaya padamu... Dan pada fragmen jiwamu..."

"Apa sih, maksudmu?!"

"Kau tetap harus meninggalkan dunia ini!"

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa.. Begitu?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Dolce! Kamu tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini kepada orang yang kamu sayangi. Kau harus... Berbuat sesuatu-"

"Hentikan suaramu!" Teriak... Lest.

"Apa? Jadi ini rencanamu?!"

"Ini sudah seharusnya dari awal kau sadari!"

Setelah itu aku lebih banyak berpikir, kenapa aku berakhir seperti ini, dan apa yang harus aku lakukan... Melompat menjauh? Dan menyerang Lest secepat mungkin? Ide bagus. Namun...

Cring!

Lagi-lagi rantai, namun aku seperti diikat dari bawah, dan hawanya.. Menakutkan sekali. Apa ini... Huh?! Aku... dijerat ke Abbys? Tapi kenapa?

"Dolce... Tolong..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Harapan yang kuberikan, masih menunggu jawaban.

"Tolong... Percaya padaku..."

"Lakukan, Dolce." Kata Lest.

".. Maaf... Racchi..." Kata Dolce setengah menangis. Dia menebasku sekuat tenaga, sehingga Abbys bisa menarik darah orang tersebut ke bawah.

Sebelum aku tenggelam, aku mendengar suara seseorang, itu... Fragmen jiwaku!

_Yah, Racchi, kau gagal. Maaf, ya, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Jadi, nikmati saja ini sebagai hal yang setimpal. Sampai jumpa, Racchi, kita ketemu lagi lain waktu._

Sebelum dia pergi, aku sempat berteriak, "Tunggu! Kapan kau mau menepati janjimu?!"

_ ... Akan kujelaskan, namun tidak sekarang... Kupikir kau tak akan siap menerima kenyataan sesudah kau ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Dolce..._

"... Apa... Ingatanku... Sepedih itu..?"

_Ya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, jadi biarkan aku pergi, sampai jumpa. Fragmen jiwaku yang masih hidup, dan yang kubanggakan..._

Aku pun merelakan kepergiannya.

Dan, harapan yang kuberikan kini aku berada dalam keputusasaan... Aku akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam ke Abbys.

"Jadi, ketidak setiaan benar-benar merujuk kepada Racchi, ya..." Gumam Lest.

Sementara itu, Dolce masih terdiam, tertidur di mana tempat aku tenggelam ke Abbys barusan.

"Hey, Dolce..."

Dolce bangkit dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat yang akan dikenal... Tempat kematianku oleh dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah kegelapan Abbys, aku masih berharap aku akan dapat kehidupan lagi, atau mungkin juga: harapan.

To Be Continued


	3. To Kill His Blind Spot: Reunion

A/n : Widih, Chapter 3. Kayak yang udah nggak kerasa aja. Gimana? Seru kan? Mau nggak ini dijadiin final Chapter? Wah, pastinya nggak mau dong *kegeeran*. Sekarang, bagaimana ya? Apa perlu Author adain adegan ciuman? Tapi pasti nggak bakal nyambung, soalnya sekarang beda lagi. Racchi udah mati (Readers: YES!), dan Dolce di alam kehidupan. Cinta Terlarang Dua Alam yang Berbeda. Udah deh ngeracaunya, sekarang nikmati ajah Fict-nya, lanjutannya, yah!

Chapter III. Reunion

"Selamat datang kembali, Racchi-kun."

Um... Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa melihat kembali? Oh iya, aku sudah mati, ya. Dan dibawa ke dimensi ini. Di mana semua adik-adikku (Baca: OC-nya Author) berada di sini...

"Ah, Zone. Hmph..." Kataku lesu.

"Kenapa? Sakit hati dibunuh Dolce, ya?" Kata Yuutsu-chan.

"Aish, Yuutsu-chan, jangan bicara sembarangan, dong! Dia kan lagi sakit banget hatinya!" Tegur Reva yang mendadak keibuan.

"Maaf deh... Tapi dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Yuutsu-chan nafsu nanya.

"Iya, itu tadi apa yang diomongin Reva-san." Jawabku lesu.

"Ehm." Kata Zero mengolok-olok.

"Aish." Kata Reva.

"Kalau biasanya Dolce lagi sedih, aku juga bisa sedih kayak gini. Ikatan batin memang nggak akan putus hanya karena sebuah kematian." Jelasku.

"Ehm." Kata Zero lagi.

"Aish!" Kata Zone dan Reva serempak. Zone melemparkan bola kertas ke kepala Zero.

"Sudahlah kalian semua..." Kataku memberi peringatan.

Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Aku sudah pernah membaca semua buku di sini, sehingga aku hanya bisa tiduran di sini, sambil ngemil. Dan, hingga suatu waktu...

_Hai, Racchi! Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?_

Itu kan, fragmen jiwaku!

"Ah, sudah cukup membaik..."

_Membaik gimana? Memangnya mati membaik?_

"Uh... Apapun deh. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

_Aku hanya mengunjungi. Kukira kau akan depresi setelah kau mati, apalagi mati oleh orang yang kamu sayangi..._

"Uh..."

_ Maaf deh, sekarang, kamu mau kan diceritakan? Tentangku, tentang dirimu.._

"Huh? Oh, mau!" Kataku _excited._

_Kalau begitu, peganglah tanganku, kau akan kupinjam badanmu sebentar._

Aku pun memegang tangannya, menutup mata... Lalu...

Setelah butuh 10 detik menyadari, aku hanya berada di atas permukaan air yang membentang luas, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana...

_Kita sudah sampai._

"Lalu, sekarang kita bagaimana?"

_Justru hanya kau yang seharusnya mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Nah, silakan kau mencari-cari.. Siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari selama ini..._

Aku pun berjalan ke sana ke sini, namun yang kulihat tetaplah permukaan air yang membentang luas, dan entah di mana. Setelah suatu saat, aku terjatuh dan tenggelam.

"Urgh!"

Sepertinya aku dibawa ke suatu masa...

Tapi yang kulihat itu... Fragmen jiwaku. Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Namun, ada boneka kecil di sisinya. Dan... Ada Dolce juga?

"Hai Dolce!" Kata dia begitu melihat Dolce.

"Eh, hai Racchi!"

Racchi? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah punya pengalaman seperti ini.

"Wah, bonekanya lucu." Komentar Dolce begitu dia melihat boneka yang berada di sisi 'dia'.

"Wah, terima kasih. Dia boneka berharga bagiku, dan aku yang membuatnya."

"Wow, Racchi hebat." Puji Dolce. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya-"

_Hey, Racchi. Kau sedang tertidur?_

Tanpa sadar, aku dari tadi ternyata tertidur.

_Kau sedang bermimpi, ya? Atau sedang melihat ingatanku?_

Apa? Jadi itu... Ingatan... Dia?

_Ayo bangun, Racchi!_

Aku pun bangun.

Tanpa kusadari, aku melihat diriku tertidur di atas sofa yang biasa kutiduri... di Abbys.

"Wah, nyenyak, ya, tidurnya. Tadi aku bangunkan tapi susah banget." Kata Zone.

"Uh... Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Tiga jam."

Wah, tampaknya aku keasyikan dan aku kehilangan kontak dengan fragmen jiwaku. Namun, tentunya pertanyaan akan selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Kalau... Siapa sebenarnya pecahan jiwaku itu?

"Wah, Rean. Kau kembali." Sapa Reva.

"Selamat pagi. Ah, Racchi." Kata Rean kepadaku.

"Selamat pagi juga, Rean." Sapaku balik.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Uh, aku nggak mau cerita."

"..." Rean terlihat bingung dan kecewa. "Ceritakan sajalah."

"Iya." Kata Reva. "Siapa tahu Rean bisa membantu."

"Uh.."

Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengatakan kejadiannya. Sayangnya, orang psikopat memang kurang peka dan kurang mengerti orang lain. Namun, ada juga psikopat yang mau mengerti 'kakaknya' sendiri.

"Jadi.. Kamu waktu itu buta, sehingga kamu kurang yakin apa dan siapa saja yang berada di sana... Dan terakhir kamu ditarik ke sini karena... Dolce? Begitu?" Tanya Rean sesudah aku basa-basi.

"Iya. Dan... Aku sedikit menyesal, sih."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Soalnya, aku sudah tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi lagi."

Di bagian ini, Rean tertegun. Siapa tahu dengan curhatan ini, dia bisa menghilangkan sifat psikopatnya. Tapi, bagi Rean merubah sikapnya adalah suatu hal yang: mustahil.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang?" Lanjutnya.

"Sudah sih..." Jawabku lesu.

"Kukira kamu tak akan mati dan menyusul kami secepat itu."

"Aku juga memang mengira begitu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sana."

"Yaitu?" Tanya Rean. Kali ini aku mulai bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"... Apa yang kamu maksud 'pekerjaan yang kau harus selesaikan di sana?'"

"Mungkin.. Mendapatkan tugas berikutnya dari _Gems of Spirit..._"

"Tapi bukannya _Sapphire of Spirit_-mu sudah kembali ke bongkahannya?"

"Ah, iya." Sedari detik ini, aku baru sadar. Rupanya, sesudah aku tenggelam total ke dunia kematian ini, mata kananku dan mata kirikiu membaik. Dan itu berarti, kekuatanku hilang. Sesudahnya, pancaran cahaya merah muda _Sapphire _kembali ke bongkahannya. Dan, lama-kelamaan kalau _Sapphire of Spirit _belum mendapat ahli waris yang sah.. Dunia bisa gawat.

"Racchi, mungkin masih ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu." Kata Rean memberatkan suaranya.

"Yaitu?"

"Melindungi orang yang kamu sayangi."

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga tahu. Tadi aku membahasnya, kan."

"Tapi, untuk ini biar kujelaskan secara rinci."

Rean menjelaskan semuanya. Pada satu bagian, diceritakan kalau kamu benar-benar menyayangi seseorang, kamu harus jujur kepadanya. Pada waktu itu, aku menyadari kesalahan yang kuperbuat, kepada Dolce, kepada Lest, dan bahkan kepada fragmen jiwaku. Aku yang terlalu payah untuk menyadari, menangis di detik itu. Kesalahan yang justru membuatku berkeinginan untuk mati.

"Menangis?" Kata Rean bingung. Baru kali ini ada orang psikopat bercerita, dan orang yang mendengarkan ceritanya menangis.

"Uh... Nggak kenapa-napa..." Kataku sambil menahan tangisanku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, ya. Coba kalau kamu bisa membuat kontak dengan dia, kamu bisa jujur kepadanya."

"Iya, tapi membuat kontak dengan orang yang hidup bisa berbahaya..."

"Hm... Kenapa begitu?"

"Dunia bakal berantakan, lah."

"Kupikir, kamu masih punya waktu untuk berdiam di sini dan berharap saja kamu bisa kembali ke dunia sana."

"Iya..." Kataku lesu.

Aku tertidur di sofa yang biasa kutiduri.

Menatap langit-langit.

Menatap keajaiban yang akan datang kepadaku.

To Be Continued


	4. To Kill His Blind Spot: Resurrect

A/n : Wuah, Final Chapter! Padahal, kalian tentunya masih mau banyak chapter lagi, kan? Tenang, kok. Cerita ini bakal nyambung ke MOUM Season 2. Menceritakan asal-usul tentang Racchi, tentang Dolgatari, dan tentang fragmen jiwa Racchi. Semuanya, dominan menceritakan tentang Racchi. Oke, kita tutup pertemuan kita di Final Chapter Fict ini! Hope you like it! See ya! Oh, yes, and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW

Final Chapter. Resurrect

Berhari-hari, menatap langit-langit harapan membuatku menyeret diri sendiri menuju keputusasaan. Aku sudah sangat lama di sini, tanpa suatu hal yang bisa kulakukan. Aku bahkan tak bisa memakan apapun karena saking terlihat 'depresi.'

"Hey, Racchi. Kamu kenapa lagi?" Tanya Reva setelah makan siang bersama.

"..." Aku tak menjawab. Lenganku masih menutup mataku.

"Ayolah." Kata Reva mengajakku dengan gaya keibuan. "Kamu belum makan apa-apa dalam waktu 72 jam. Ayo.. Mungkin makan sesuatu bisa membuatmu ceria kembali."

"..." Aku masih menutup mulutku.

"... Biar aku bawakan." Kata Reva pada akhirnya. Dia pun membawakan semangkuk _Gratin, _dan aku pribadi memang menyukai makanan itu.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu!" Kata Reva. Di adegan ini, aku terlihat seperti anak kecil kurang harapan.

"Ah..." Kataku, secara terpaksa.

Setelah makanannya sampai di mulutku, aku masih tetap terbaring di sini. Tetap mencari harapan.

"Anak pintar.." Kata Reva. Aku, kali ini seperti anak kecil baru belajar makan. Depresi pula.

Sudah beberapa suap, hingga akhirnya _Gratin_-nya habis. Reva menawarkan aku untuk makan lebih banyak lagi.

"Mau nambah?"

"Ng... Ngghak.. Mau minumh ajhaa.." Kataku serak. Suruh siapa makan sambil tiduran.

Reva mengambilkanku segelas air mineral dan satu _mug _penuh dengan _Hot Milk._ Aku bangkit dan meminum keduanya.

"Fuh.." Kataku setelah meminum habis dua minuman tersebut.

"Kamu sudah merasa lega?"

"Sudah... Aku sudah rileks.." Jawabku.. Jujur.

"Nah, Racchi." Kata Reva mulai membuat serius perkataannya. "Kukira kamu sudah tidak harus berada di sini lagi."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, kamu terlalu cepat untuk sampai di sini." Kata Reva. Bagiku, terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadaku.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku diusir, begitu?"

"Oh, tidak. Kami sangat menerimamu dengan baik, namun, banyak orang di sana yang membutuhkanmu, dan membutuhkanmu untuk berada di sisinya." Jelas Reva.

"Memangnya." Kataku sambil berdehem. "Ada yang bisa membawaku ke luar sana?"

"Kuprediksikan." Kata Reva sambil mulai menghitung-hitung. "Sekitar 2 hari di sini lagi."

Perkiraan Reva memang selalu akurat, masalahnya dunia kematian adalah dimensi waktu yang berbeda, mungkin saja 2 hari di sini sudah terlewatkan 10 tahun di dunia nyata.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi di sini."

"Hm..." Kata Reva. "... Coba kau tidur."

"Tidur?"

"Ya, siapa tahu mimpimu bisa membuat jalan ke luar sana." Kata Reva mengkhayal terlalu tinggi.

"Baiklah, kucoba."

Butuh waktu 5 menit untukku tertidur nyenyak. Sebelum aku sampai di mimpiku, Reva sempat berkata, "Mimpi indah." Dan mencium keningku.

Kupikir, aku bisa bermimpi, namun, tebak apa yang terjadi.

_Akhirnya kau kembali, Racchi._

Dia lagi, dia lagi. Kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya, tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

"Kau lagi.."

_Tidak masalah, kan? Lagipula, aku juga tidak sengaja bisa bertemu lagi denganmu._

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak akan bisa melayani semua keinginanmu dengan baik. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menepati janjimu."

_Kubilang, aku akan menepati janjimu, kalau kau siap. Kupikir kamu tak akan siap mengetahuinya-_

"Jadi kau pikir aku adalah lelaki lemah, begitu?! Kenyataan pernah kusaksikan sendiri, dan aku tidak takut mengetahuinya!"

_... Menurutku kau salah._

"Uh.. Apa maksudmu?"

_Ingatan yang waktu itu kau saksikan, itu semua kebohongan._

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kataku dengan posisi duduk dan dagu ditopang oleh lutut.

_Ingatanmu yang sesungguhnya... Adalah ingatanku._

"... Kalau kau berkata begitu.." Kataku perlahan. "Siapa namamu?! Siapa sih kamu sebenarnya?!"

_Aku, jiwamu yang sudah kau rebut. Aku adalah dirimu. Racchi._

"Huh?!" Kataku bingung. "Aku ya aku! Tubuh ini milikku! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan tubuh ini seenakmu!"

_Biar aku koreksi perkataanmu, Racchi. Tubuh ini... Bukan milikmu. Kamu hanya jiwa yang merebut tubuhku. Tubuh ini milikku! Dan, kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu kepada pemilik tubuh ini, Racchi._

Setengah menangis, aku berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku ini siapa?! Aku ini siapa, Racchi?!" Kataku terpaksa menyebut nama aslinya, walaupun aku sudah bingung aku ini siapa.

_Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tak akan menjelaskannya padamu sekarang, dan lagipula, kamu tak akan mengerti. Juga... Kamu masih punya banyak pekerjaan di luar sana._

Kali ini aku tak bisa berkutik. Aku hanya diam, menatap sedikitnya kenyataan. Dan aku bisa melihat sosok yang mungkin sosok sebenarnya Racchi, memegang kepalaku dan meletakkannya ke permukaan air yang membentang luas. Dan setelah itu... Aku merasa khawatir sekali. Khawatir apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti dan tentang diriku.

_Nah, sekarang lakukanlah semua yang kau butuhkan, penuhilah kebutuhanmu... Dan jaga Dolce. Dia orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..._

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku terbangun.

"Argh!" Kataku refleks tiba-tiba. "Huh.."

"Kenapa, Racch?" Tanya Zero.

"Hah... Nggak, cuma... Mimpi buruk.." Jawabku polos, dan jujur.

"Mimpi buruk bagaimana?" Tanya Reva penasaran.

"Aku... bertemu dengan diriku..."

Semua menatapku nanar. Mereka semua kaget.

"A... Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ehm." Kata Reva. "Kupikir, kamu nggak bakal secepat itu menemuinya." Lanjutnya.

"Sejak kemarin-kemarin aku menemuinya..." Jelasku.

"Uh.. Sekarang, lebih baik kamu banyak istirahat, hindari pengaruh buruk dari orang manapun..."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku luruskan semua ini." Kata... Fragmen jiwaku? Dia masuk lewat pintu utama, dan berkata begitu saja.

"Kau..." Kata Zero.

"Zero, ya? Sudah lama sekali." Katanya. Dia pun berjalan menuju arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja untuk mengatakan kebohongan belaka." Katanya, di depanku.

"Kebohongan bagaimana?" Tanya Rean.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu itu." Katanya kalem. "Sekarang, aku mau pinjam Racchi untuk waktu yang singkat."

"Untuk apa aku dibawa olehmu?" Tanyaku.

"Menepati janjiku."

Mendengar kalimat seperti itu, aku langsung _excited _dan bersedia mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, kami tinggal, ya." Katanya memberi pamitan.

"Sampai jumpa, ya." Katanya lagi. Detik itu, aku mulai curiga.

Dia pun mengajakku keluar, ke jembatan penyebrangan antara dimensi waktu.

"Di sini saja, ya." Katanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kukira akan jauh dari tempatku semula." Kataku.

"Sekarang, aku pinjam tubuhmu. Ayo, kemarikan tanganmu!"

Mendengar seperti itu, aku mulai bingung. "Meminjam tubuhku? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menolong seseorang yang sangat penting... Dalam hidupmu."

"Apa maksudmu... Aku akan menolong dia?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku ingin kamu menolongnya dan menjaganya baik-baik, walaupun aku baru mengetahui, kamu sudah menjaganya baik sekali." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu." Kataku canggung. "Lakukan itu."

"Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Untuk bisa menjaganya."

"Oh, seperti apakah?"

"Sebut namanya. Sebutkan bagaimana dia. Sebutkan siapa dia. Jujur dan katakan bagaimana perasaanmu kepada dia."

Lalu, aku mulai merangkai kata-kata, "Dia... Dolce.. Dia sangat terlihat lucu, walaupun dia tidak bisa tersenyum, namun akulah yang membuatnya tersenyum. Dia baik, dan membuatku nyaman berada di sisinya. Kupikir, aku bisa bersyukur memiliki teman perempuan yang baik sepertinya. Walau begitu... Dia anak yang sangat perhatian bagiku, bagi Pico. Dia selalu jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri, walaupun wajahnya tidak mencerminkan perasaannya. Kalau dia sangat membutuhkanku, maka aku akan membuatku dibutuhkan. Aku ingin dibutuhkan, oleh orang yang kusayangi! Karena Dolce... Sangat menyayangi dan begitu pula denganku!"

"Hm... Rangkaian kata-kata yang bagus.. Sekarang tutup matamu."

Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya keluar dari tubuhku.

"Dolce berhasil membuat kontak denganku. Aku sudah menemukan Dolce. Dan sekarang, jaga dia, ya."

"T-tunggu. Apa aku dipanggil ke luar sana?!" Kataku kaget.

"Iya... Tolong jaga dia baik-baik, ya. Dan juga, matamu akan memiliki kekuatan _Sapphire of Spirit _lagi, dan aku akan menyembuhkan kebutaanmu."

"Tentu, terima kasih... Sebab boneka yang tidak dijaga dan tidak dipakai bisa kesepian, kan?"

"Kau benar, sekarang, sampai jumpa, senang bisa bertemu dengan tubuhku..."

"Iya..!" Kataku sedikit menangis.

Dan, dua menit kemudian, tubuhku lenyap. Aku akan dipanggil lagi ke dunia nyata, namun aku lupa menanyakan segalanya kepada fragmen jiwaku. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat bersyukur, aku bisa jujur terhadap perasaanku, dan mengatakannya kepada fragmen jiwaku itu. Walaupun, aku lupa pamitan kepada semua. Sampai jumpa, semoga setelah ini aku semakin bisa dibutuhkan.. Oleh semua...

"Sampai jumpa, semoga kamu selamat di sana..."

(Real World, Still Racchi's Side)

Aku masih belum tersadar dari pingsanku, dan aku berada di dekat _Sapphire of Spirit Shard, _dan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas, kekuatanku kembali, dan aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas... Syukurlah.

Dua menit kemudian, aku sudah tersadar dari pingsanku.

"Uh... Hm..."

Kulihat wajah seseorang, seseorang yang 'Racchi' bilang sangat berharga, dalam hidupku, menampilkan wajah yang bukan main-main, wajahnya berseri. Terlihat secerah cahaya harapan, dan aku sangat bersyukur.

"Dolce?"

"Racchi..." Katanya setengah menangis. Dia, memelukku lama sekali.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pergi?"

"7 hari.." Katanya pelan. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tak apa, Dolce." Kataku.

"Dan juga, berterima kasih kepada Ventuswill, yang mau membangkitkan dirimu..."

"Ah, Venti." Kataku melihat kepadanya dengan wajah bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak, sangat, sangat!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekali berterima kasih juga cukup, kok." Jawabnya senang.

"Raccchhaaaaaaan!" Teriak.. Pico.

"Ah, Picoo!" Dan sesampainya, dia berhasil memelukku, dan hampir jatuh.

Di sana, semua terlihat berseri, menyenangkan, dan mengharukan. Setelah semua merasa senang, mereka izin pulang duluan. Dan, aku ingin melihat-lihat, berhubung aku berada di _Gems of Spirit Temple. _Aku menyaksikan penjara bawah tanah, dan...

"Hai, Racchi, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dan dia, lagi-lagi fragmen jiwaku. Dalam sebuah sel.

"Uh... Racchi? Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?"

"Aku kan jiwa yang sudah kehilangan raga. Aku hanya bisa dilihat olehmu, namun aku bisa ke mana-mana, menelusuri setiap dimensi."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Mendengar kalau Racchi sudah bisa kembali ke dunia ini, mereka semua tentunya sedih bercampur senang.."

"Dan.. Untuk apa kamu di sini?"

"Tak ada, hanya memeriksa keadaanmu. Bagaimana kamu sekarang?"

"Uh... Senang." Kataku singkat. "Kapan.. Kamu akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku?"

"Itu sih, nanti, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku butuh kontak luar biasa denganmu nanti."

Aku diam. Dua detik kemudian, aku menggamparnya.

"Argh, kenapa denganmu?" Katanya mencoba bersabar.

"... Lain kali, kepada orang yang sangat penting bagimu..." Kataku dengan efek penjedaan. "Tepati janjimu!"

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

Aku pun memeluknya.

"... Maaf Racchi, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Aku harus pindah ke duniaku..."

"Tak apa. Semoga kamu senang di sana!"

"Tentu, Racchi!"

Akhirnya, dia lenyap, dan di situlah aku sendirian, di depan sebuah sel. Akan aku ingat selalu kejadian ini. Haru dan bahagia, bercampur ke dalam hatiku.

Masalahnya kali ini adalah orang-orang di sekitar. Aku mencoba datang ke rumah Kiel...

"Permisi..."

"Ah, Racchi! Ke mana saja, sih?!" Sapa Lest pertama kali.

Hingga aku sadar kali ini. Saking sayangnya, dia meminta Venti untuk membuat orang-orang melupakan kejadian itu. Aku, detik itu mulai terenyuh kepada dia.

"Aku... Er... Beristirahat di rumah..." Jawabku.

"Mana mungkin, kok beristirahat 7 hari, sih!" Bentak Doug.

"Sakit, kali." Kata Kiel.

Mungkin, saat itu, aku sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka. Memiliki tetangga yang sebaik mereka. Dan, GF yang sangat baik kepadaku.

Sayangnya, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh fragmen jiwaku, akankah hal menakutkan, menyedihkan datang kepadaku suatu saat nanti?

Fin

Pico : Mengingat kita tidak diizinkan untuk bicara banyak hal di sini, dan Author juga tidak ada di sini, jadi aku menampilkan sepucuk surat dari Author. Dan pesan terakhir darinya, jangan lupa Review, ya.

_Kepada Readers yang Author hormati_

_Langsung saja, ya._

_Sudah sekitar 6 bulan Author publish Fanfict dan Orifict untuk kalian, readers. Dan dalam waktu 6 bulan, ada sekitar 12 (termasuk yang satu ini) Ficts published._

_Mengingat Fict ini dipublish tanggal 7 Februari, Author juga meminta hal yang kayak beginian, yang nggak ada di Fanfict lain mana pun._

_Author hanya meminta do'a semoga ultah pada tanggal yang sudah disebut, bisa lebih meyakinkan kalian, kalau Fanfict dari Author ini baik, dan kalian enjoy menikmatinya._

_Untuk Illegal Documentation dan Proof of Hearts mungkin akan ada lanjutannya._

_Sekian saja, dari Author ini._

_Salam sastra._

Pico : Ini surat buat apa, coba kita tampilin... Ya udah, sekarang kita tutup saja Fict ini, senang bisa ketemu kalian, Readers! Sayounara, ja matta na!

Credits

Author

Racchi Dolgatari (As usual I'm called Racchi... But to be honest I'm called "Oppai" with some my friends, I don't know why)

Special Tanks To

Allah Swt. (Thanks to give me a life at 7th February)

As usual, Rune Factory 4

As usual, Dolce and Pico, my lovely...

As usual, My OCs

As usual, Laptop...

As usual, My Playlist (But, I didn't hearing any musics while typing this fict)

As usual, Yuna Sisters (You two, Shafira and Kezia too)

For specialest, someone who the name begun with letter "N..." Thanks. Always.

Another Specialest, our English Teacher, Ms. Lathifah. HAHAHA.

As usual, My Friends at School

As usual, OSIS and MPK

As usual, My family

As usual- Um, not as that usual, My Fanfictioner Club (Oh, yes, let you use this Ficts to wordpress!)

And very as usual, you, readers!

Thank You For Your Time!


End file.
